NTT DoCoMo, Inc. is marketing the F672i (Raku Raku PHONE III) in Japan, the first mobile phone that also is a pedometer. The health phone records your steps, and it also can email them once a day to the address of the user's choice, or others can message the health phone with a specific subject line to find out your pedometer data. Given the high rates of both obesity and cell phone usage by teens in the US and Canada, adding a pedometer to cell phones could be a big public health benefit to encourage walking in the younger age groups.
However, this system provides very limited accountability, and no real-time data. Furthermore, there is no central data collection mechanism.